All in the Family
by Renegade87
Summary: ummm, yea, me and summaries dont mix...sooo, Winchester Sandwich, nuff said...just check out the Authors Note, cus this isnt quite a PWP...although it was supposed to be...
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: All in the Family

**Author**: Tareena Langford (Renegade87)

**Chapters**: 8

**Rating**: M…Winchester Sandwich….nuff said

**Pairing**: Dean/Rayne/Sam

**Spoilers**: Not a damn thing

**Feedback**: Hell yea! I didn't post this thing for my health.

**Disclaimer**: do not own Dean or Sam ::damnit:: or anything else from the Supernatural universe. But I own Rayne, and damn I wish I was her.

**Author's Note**: See...I had this crazy idea I started almost a year ago about a Winchester sandwich...which is soo far away from anything else I've ever written, but I mean come on, like any of you would turn that down::gives look:: Anyways the little plot bunny that originally sank his fangs into me decided to grow claws and balls and turned this into this crazy 30 page multi-chaptered fic when my original intentions were just a shameless PWP...

-------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

The trio picked their way up the steps, lines of LED's lighting their way.

"I can't believe we're actually goin' to a friggin' movie," Dean groused.

Sam smiled as he shuffled past a couple fellow movie goers and made his way to the empty middle section where they could sit comfortably.

Rayne shot an amused look behind her and Dean threw a piece of popcorn at her with a grin, she ducked just in time for the kernel to go flying over her head to hit Sam in the back his.

Sam stopped dead and turned around glaring at Dean.

Dean just fixed him with his 'I'm-just-havin'-fun-like-a-kid-you-can't-hate-me' look…Sam's face was deadpanned before he launched his own handful at Dean who was caught completely off guard and was pelted with the corn.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk," Sam grinned.

Dean just laughed and shook his head as he took his seat next to Rayne.

The previews had just started playing when Rayne jumped as a red streak went flying across her face to smack Dean in the cheek.

"What the…oh hell no!"

Sam laughed as he popped another gummy bear in his mouth.

Next thing she knew a yellow streak went flying across her face to pelt Sam in the eye.

"Hey!"

"Oh my god! Will you two just grow up?!" she laughed.

Dean grinned. "I don't wanna."

"Yea, we're Toys-R-Us kids," Sam smiled.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh. Damn, she loved these guys.

Dean smiled as he extended his arm behind her shoulders.

After a couple minutes of silence he glanced to the side with a mischievous glint and flicked Sam in the ear.

He jumped and Dean laughed, pulling his arm back quick before Sam could retaliate.

Sam couldn't help but grin. Despite Dean being a pain in the ass, they hadn't had this much fun in a long time, or we're able to relax like this.

He'd never admit it but he kinda enjoyed Dean's little pesterings.

About halfway through the movie Rayne lifted up the arm rests between her and the boys on either side and stretched out across them.

She laid her head in Dean's lap who proceeded to ask her what the hell she was doing.

"Getting comfortable," was her reply, complete with a grin and wink.

Sam shifted slightly as Rayne laid her legs across his lap, and he glanced to the side and smiled at her before laying his huge hand on her shin and rubbing lightly.

In another few minutes Rayne caught some whispers coming from behind them.

Something about a lucky bitch and two hot guys. She stifled a grin and glanced around the theatre, taking note of all the jealous and evil glares that were coming from the other girls.

She beamed. _Damn right, these two hot muthers are mine!_

"What are you grinning about?" Dean's harsh whisper broke through the sound of the movie.

She smiled, "I'll tell you later."

Sam and Dean exchanged smirks and quirked eyebrows before shrugging their shoulders and returning to the movie.

As the lights were being turned up to allow the patrons to leave, Dean took Rayne's hand and began walking towards the exit, Rayne turned slightly and held out her other hand for Sam to take. Sam looked awkwardly at it for a moment before shaking his head with a grin and lacing his fingers through hers. Dean smiled at Rayne and rolled his eyes.

As they made their way out into the parking lot the boys' hands were still firmly grasped in hers and she was watching the death glares she was getting from all the women. If looks could kill she would have been dead at least a hundred times over. Hell, as far as they knew she had the best of both worlds, the bad boy they all craved was on her left, and the sweet romantic they all needed was on her right, she smiled again as they made it to the Impala.

"What the hell are you smiling about?"

"Nothin,'" she grinned as Dean hopped up on the hood of the Impala and let her lean back against him, nestled between his knees.

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked a leftover popcorn container on the ground, his hair curtaining his eyes.

"Sammy…"

He looked up to see Rayne holding her hand out.

Dean had his arms wrapped around her shoulders and looked at her sideways wondering what she was up to.

Sam slowly took a step forward wondering what exactly it was she wanted. When he was close enough she took his hand and pulled him closer.

Dean stiffened slightly but was oddly okay with letting this play out.

Sam stiffened significantly, completely lost.

Rayne wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him even closer so he was up against her, and in between Dean's knees.

"Wha…what are you…"

"Shhh," she hissed, reaching up to run her fingers through his bangs pushing them out of his eyes.

Dean leaned down burying his nose in the crook of her neck and looked up at Sam.

Sam's deep eyes shot to Dean's, half expecting a hand to come over her shoulder and slap him upside the head.

But Dean did nothing.

Rayne again took Sam's hand and wrapped it around behind her. As his palm felt the heat from her back and the slight caress of Dean's t-shirt against his fingers he tried to pull back but she gripped his hand harder and made him stop his retreat.

"Just relax," she breathed.

Sam stayed still but refused to meet her eyes.

Rayne's tongue snaked out slowly wetting her bottom lip before she drug it through her teeth.

Dean watched in fascination.

"Don't make it noticeable..." she whispered, making Sam finally look at her. "But start looking at the girls around us."

Both his and Dean's brows furrowed slightly as they both started glancing nonchalantly around them.

Dean tried hard to stifle a full out laugh that ended up as some sort of chuckle and snort before he buried his face in Rayne's hair.

Sam's eyes darted nervously before he caught what Rayne's meaning was. Every girl, teenager, woman or old lady was glaring daggers at the three of them. He broke out into a grin and tried to hide his laughter.

Rayne smiled, "Every thing with two legs and estrogen has been plotting to kill me since I walked into that joint with the two of you."

Dean shook his head and grinned a mile wide, still trying in vain not to laugh.

Sam wasn't much different.

Rayne grinned a little wider, "So, I thought we'd have some fun," she winked.

Sam looked over at Dean who just grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

Sam sighed; he couldn't believe he was going along with this. "You've corrupted me," he laughed as he took a small step forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Dean smiled, "'Bout damn time somebody did!"

"Shut up."

Rayne reached up and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and submerged her fingers into his long hair.

Dean watched the gesture and let his arms slide down from her shoulders before his hands curved up under her arms and grabbed her breasts in a not so subtle gesture before he leaned over and kissed her neck.

Sam swallowed hard as he felt Rayne's hand apply the slightest amount of pressure to the back of his neck as her eyes held his.

"It's okay…" she breathed.

Sam once again shot a look to Dean, sure he was gonna receive a beating for even letting it get this far. Rayne was Dean's girl. Period.

_Right?_

Dean just looked at him and quirked his eyebrow.

Sam's brow furrowed. Was that a 'what are you waiting for?' quirk or was it a 'you lean in and I'm gonna castrate you' quirk?

Rayne again tugged slightly and Sam let her pull him closer to her, she tilted her head up ever so slightly and rose of her toes to let her lips graze across his.

Dean leaned back slightly. He felt like he should be wringing Sam's neck right now…but oddly, he was content with watching this. Oddly fascinated. Oddly liking it.

_What the hell?_

Sam shuddered slightly and Rayne stilled and opened her eyes to stare into his.

Finally his gaze lowered to her lips and he kissed her back. Hesitantly at first, barely more than just a peck, but gradually turning into something more.

She felt his long fingers grasp her t-shirt a little tighter and her tongue slipped out to stroke across his lips quickly, her thigh finding its way between his legs.

Sam shifted his hips forward, seeking out the pressure before his consciousness slammed back in place and he pulled back and licked his lips, swallowing hard and relinquishing his hold on her shirt, he was just about to take a step back and…_and do what exactly? What are you gonna do Sammy boy?_

Dean reached up and grasped Sam's hands before they could retreat from Rayne's back.

Sam immediately felt the difference between the soft cotton that had been wrapped around his fingers and the rough calloused skin that now held them firm.

Sam's eyes shot up and immediately collided with the sparkling gaze of his older brother.

_Good going Sammy, he's gonna beat your ass for this one._

But Dean's hands weren't holding him in a tight menacing way, he was just…holding them, making sure Sam couldn't walk away.

The silence around them was charged with something none of them could explain. Rayne dropped her arms and put her hands in her pockets making the boys break the contact they had.

"We should go," she whispered. _What the hell have I gotten us into?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you guys fucking insane?!"

Rayne sighed, again, and pinched the bridge of her nose, her elbow resting on the small table off to the side of their motel room.

Dean's lips twitched into a smirk and Rayne shot him a glance across the table that meant in no uncertain terms to just shut up.

Sam laced his fingers through his shaggy hair and continued to pace in small circles by the beds, breathing harshly and flailing his arms every so often, at a loss for words.

What could he say? When both Rayne and Dean seemed open, and rather hell bent on the idea of all three of them being…together.

Sam sat down on one of the small beds, Dean watched him carefully as he sat quietly, cleaning his nails with his pocket knife.

Sam shot back up and went to make a move to the bathroom, the one place he could escape this insanity.

_They must be been drunk or something, if I could just take a shower…wait for them to sober up…_

"Sam, sit down," Rayne said, her tone making it perfectly clear that she was not giving him a choice in the matter.

Surprisingly, he did.

She sighed again, getting up and dragging the small wooden chair over to where he was sitting on the bed.

Dean sat a little straighter, watching the way Sam shifted, eyes darting anywhere but Rayne.

She pulled the chair up close and sat down, her knees almost brushing his.

"Sam…"

"You're crazy," he said softly.

She smiled, "Maybe…but then," she cocked her head, "I'd be willing to bet we all are."

Sam just watched her.

"Tell me you didn't feel something," she whispered.

The only reason Dean could even hear the conversation was because of how awkwardly quiet the motel room had been since they had been back.

"You're Dean's girl," he said softly.

A small smile danced across Dean's lips. They had both been connected to Rayne since they met her, Sam had just always played the friend card.

"That's not what I asked."

"Ray…"

"Answer the question Sam."

"Yes."

She sighed. As calm and in charge of this situation as she was trying to be, she couldn't deny the feelings she had for Sam, and his small admission had her chest tightening.

"Sam…when I met you boys," she sighed again. "I could have just have easily ended up with you instead of Dean," she said softly, hoping he understood her meaning when his brow furrowed.

"We've both been connected to her since we met her Sam," Dean rumbled, causing Sam's eyes to shoot over Rayne's shoulder. "I'm just the one that had the balls to make a move on it," Dean said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

Rayne chuckled and glanced down, looking back up to see Sam staring at her.

"This is insane," he whispered.

"Why?"

"Because…it's…weird! It's not…normal!"

"Since when have we ever been normal?" Dean said softly.

She sighed again, "Sam...I know you want to be, but we're not normal. Everyday we break the laws and rules of society. We see things they don't even believe in, and not only do we believe but we fight against it. As much as you don't want to admit it, none of us are normal, never have been. I mean, hell, the connection you have with Dean," she said, turning slightly to look at him, "even that's not normal. I've never seen anything so strong."

"Sam," Dean said quietly, drawing his younger brother's puppy dog eyes. "You gotta admit man, what the three of us have..." he paused, knowing Sam knew what he meant.

The bond between the two of them had only grown stronger when Rayne had joined the team, and now all three of them were locked in this life depending on one another, threaded together so tight Dean was convinced none of them could survive without the other two.

"We aren't meant for normal Sam…we've all tried," he whispered.

Immediately he saw the pain from Jessica's murder spring anew in Sam's eyes. They had all tried to be normal, have normal relationships, and each time it had, quite literally, blown up in their faces.

"Sam," Rayne whispered, turning back towards him; she hesitantly placed her hand on his knee and he looked down, shakily placing his larger hand over it. "I love you."

He looked back up into her eyes.

"I know Dean loves me…"

"I do too," he whispered.

"Then why fight it?"

He sighed. He had closed himself off so completely after losing Jess, that until tonight he hadn't realized how much he had fallen for Rayne, and now here they were caught up in this maelstrom of emotion that had all of them entwined so tight that it really was the only answer.

"I need time," he whispered.

Rayne just nodded. "I know Dean and I seem okay with this, but we all need to take this slow."

Sam smirked and nodded, swallowing so hard even Dean heard it.

"I've never shared a girl with him before," Sam laughed weakly, pointing at Dean.

Dean just smirked, "That's not true, remember Molly in Atlanta?"

Sam laughed and shook his head, "That was different, it wasn't at the same time, and, and all I kept hearing was "Your brother did it this way, your brother did this…" drove me insane."

Dean laughed, "Hey, I tried to give you pointers."

Sam rolled his eyes and lobbed a pillow at Dean's face.

Rayne just sat smiling at Sam, who finally met her eyes again.

"Just give me some time," he said softly.

She just nodded, and then inhaled sharply when he actually leaned in and kissed her.

Her small hand cupped his cheek before he pulled back.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

She smiled and nodded again, as he grabbed his duffle and disappeared behind the door.

"You alright babe?" Dean rumbled, after the sound of water had started and Rayne still sat frozen by the bed.

She nodded and got up, walking over to Dean and climbing into his lap.

He sat back, allowing her to bury her face in his neck and wrapped his arms around her.

"You are okay with this, right?" she asked softly.

He nodded, "I meant what I said babe, what the three of us have…"

"It's not normal," she whispered, "I know."

Dean kissed her temple softly.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me something…"

"What babe?" he asked pulling back to look at her.

She sat up and pointed a finger in his face. "No smart ass comments, rude remarks or snide jokes about all this shit, Sam's freaking out about all this and despite how hard you try to hide it I know this is messing with your head too and he doesn't need you to be a dick about it."

Dean's eyes went wide with humor and he placed a hand over his heart, "Ray! I can't believe you think I would do such a thing, I'm offended…"

"Dean!" she warned, slapping his chest.

He laughed, "Alright, alright, I promise…I know we all have to take this slow, relax."

She still didn't look convinced.

"I promise," he said softly, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Thank you."

He nodded.

"Think we should…maybe…push the beds together?" he asked slowly, waving a hand in their direction.

Rayne stared at the beds for a moment.

"Why don't you let me talk to him while you take your shower? See if he's ready."

"'Kay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rayne sat stiffly on one of the twin beds, flipping through the T.V. channels, although it was quite obvious she wasn't paying attention.

Sam finished repacking his duffle in silence, wearing a pair of cotton lounge pants and roughly tousling his hair with the towel.

He looked up and eyed Rayne cautiously, the sound of the water pounding in the shower adding a constant drone to the room.

She happened to look up and catch him staring at her. He immediately looked away shyly and threw the towel in the corner of the room.

"Sam."

He sighed and looked back at her.

He smiled and looked away again before silently sitting down next to her.

"Anything good on?"

She just arched her brow and he let out a nervous laugh and looked away again.

"Sam…" she whispered.

When he turned to look at her all she did was lift up her hand, fine tremors coursing through it.

His brow furrowed and his eyes shot to hers.

"You're not the only one freaking out," she said quietly.

He held her eyes before finally leaning in, his large hand engulfing her cheek in heat and burying his fingers within her hair.

She sighed against his kiss, before he deepened it and groaned deep in his chest.

She turned and situated herself on his lap, legs draped over his thigh to one side.

The heat from his other hand burned through her pajama pants as he held her to him.

She broke the kiss drawing in a shaky breath against his lips.

Sam just stared at her, somewhat surprised at himself for the way he just acted.

Rayne's arm snaked around his neck and held his forehead against hers.

"Sam," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I…we…I don't want to push…but, would you be okay with pushing the beds together?" she asked hesitantly.

He looked down, staring at his hand still resting across her leg.

When he finally met her eyes again he smiled softly, "Sure hun."

"We don't have to…"

"It's okay," he assured her, maneuvering her to the side before standing and pushing the other bed flush against the one she was still sitting dumbfounded on.

He laughed; somewhat surprised at how at ease with this whole thing he was feeling.

"It's okay Ray."

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and she nodded shakily as he climbed back on the bed and laid down next to her, watching her with a dimpled smile on his face.

She finally laughed and broke into a grin before settling down next to him, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder as he grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels.

Sam had somewhat switched places with Rayne by the time Dean came out of the shower, his nose buried in her neck.

Dean cracked a grin at the two of them and Rayne smiled back, turning the T.V. off.

"Hit the lights will ya babe," she whispered.

"Sure," Dean growled, bare feet padding over to the door and hitting the switch before climbing into the twin beds.

Rayne turned on her side, letting Dean curl up behind her as he crawled in bed.

Sam mumbled and cracked his eyes open.

"Sorry babe, just Dean getting in."

"S'okay," he mumbled, moving his arm to rest a little lower towards her waist so the Dean could also drape his arm over her.

Dean smirked, wondering if it was Sam's current lack of consciousness making him so calm given the situation, or whether he really was accepting and embracing the arrangement.

When Rayne sighed and squirmed between them, both boys eyed her.

"You alright babe?" Dean rumbled, his breath ghosting across her neck and sending a shiver down her spine.

"Yea, you just…" she heaved a broken sigh. "You guys don't realize how good it feels to be held by both of you," she whispered, as if it was a secret that shouldn't be told.

Dean smiled and glanced over at Sam whose eyes snapped from Rayne's face to meet his brother's and smiled back.

"We love you baby," Dean once again rumbled behind her.

"Yea, we do," Sam whispered.

She opened her eyes and stared at Sam, finally smiling and snuggling into his warmth while Dean in turn snuggled into her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So I'm thinking about hitting the pool hall tonight," Dean said, zipping up his small bathroom bag and shaving kit and shoving it back in his duffle.

"Alright, we can go out for dinner too."

He laughed, "No hun, you and Sam are staying here."

"What? Why? You know we can all hustle and make three times as much…"

Dean held up his hand silencing her before walking over to her.

"Babe…me and you, we're already…connected. We've had that. You and Sam…"

Realization dawned across her face.

"Oh…_oh._"

He smirked as a dusting of red spread across her cheeks and she dropped her head, staring at the oh so interesting carpet.

He let out a chuckle, eyeing Sam in the Impala pulling back into the parking lot with their coffee through the window.

He hooked his finger under her chin and pulled her eyes back to his, smiling softly at her.

She finally smirked back and he leaned in and kissed her.

-----------------------

Sam was over thinking the situation in his head, like he always did, when he heard the Impala pull out of the motel parking lot.

He shut off the shower and ran a hand over his face, wiping the water from his eyes.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door to the room seeing Rayne sitting on the bed.

"Where'd Dean go?"

"The pool hall."

Sam nodded and glanced around, "Was he not gonna ask if we wanted to go?"

Rayne smirked and looked down at her lap, "We're supposed to stay here."

"Why?"

She stayed silent and turned red.

When she finally looked at him, letting her eyes rake down his dripping form, her tongue snaking out to wet her bottom lip it finally clicked in his head.

"Oh."

She laughed, "Yea, that's what I said."

He shifted on his feet, holding the towel around his waist with a white-knuckled death grip.

She took one deep shaky breath before standing up and walking over to him.

He stared at her, wide sea-green eyes locked with hers.

Rayne smiled, and threaded her fingers through his soaked hair, pulling him into a kiss.

His free hand rested warm and light against the small of her back and she pressed herself against him, feeling the water soak through her clothes.

She reached down and placed her hand over his, pushing lightly until he finally conceded and let go of the terry cloth, the fabric pooling around his feet.

She groaned into his hot kiss as his hand, now free, came up to cradle her face and she felt him rub against her thigh.

She brought him with her as she took a couple steps back toward the bed. Her knees hit the edge of the mattress and she fell back, breaking Sam's hold on her.

She looked up with half-lidded eyes, Sam momentarily frozen to where he stood by the lust in her gaze as she sat at the edge of the bed.

Her hands splayed out over the bones of his hips as she finally allowed herself to really look at him.

"You don't have to…" Sam whispered.

"I know," she said softly, bringing her lips to kiss the tip of his head.

He groaned, throwing his head back and lacing his fingers in her hair almost involuntary.

Rayne moaned at the salty flavor of his skin as she pulled him deeper into the wet confines of her mouth.

Her hands swept down and around behind him, gliding over his ass before coming up and kneading softly at the small of his back, bringing him even closer to her.

"Ray…"

She let him go with a soft wet pop and looked up at him.

Sam shivered before bending down and capturing her plump lips with his own, backing her over the bed, prowling his way over her form.

Next thing she knew his lips were wrapped around a rosy nipple and she had no recollection of even stripping off her clothes.

She hissed and arched into the heat, wrapping her leg around Sam, bringing him into contact with her wet heat.

"Oh god," he groaned, breaking away from her breast before kissing her again.

"Sam…" she whispered before repeating it in a scream as he slid into her in one swift thrust.

"Oh god Rayne," he forced out, voice broken and husky as he moved experimentally inside her.

"Sshh," she hissed, cupping his face and bringing it to hers before wrapping her other leg around him, "Love me Sam."

He kissed her, sliding his thick heat out before driving back into her soft body with a barely controlled passion.

Sam would never forget those next few quiet moments between the two of them.

Whispered names and promises, groans and sighs and the sound and feel of their two bodies coming together in the darkness of that motel room.

"Sam…" she whispered, her blue eyes lighting up and locking onto his.

He nodded once and crushed his lips to hers, tasting the irony twang of blood as he slammed home in three more brutal thrusts, letting himself fall into the feeling of her falling apart around him, her muscles clenching and fluttering, her hands blindly searching for a purchase on the spinning world and her heels digging into his back as he let himself go.

He blinked away his blurry vision, still buried inside her as he watched her flushed face beneath him as she struggled for breath.

When she finally opened her eyes she smiled, tongue flicking out to swipe at the cut on her lip and he smiled back, dropping a soft kiss to the abused skin before slipping free and wrapping his thrumming body around hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You guys freaking rock…every time I get an email alert about a review I squee like a lil fangirl bitch. This fic seriously took a lot outta me…I started it in Oct 06…no joke. Then like I said the plot bunny attacked me and I finally got around to finish it and its so much more than it originally was in my head. **

**And glad you like the Sammy sex lol…I think its hilarious the first Sam sex I write is in a threesome fic haha….just stick it out please, there's 8 chapters total and the last ones a doozy and out of all my fics I would LOVE reviews on this one**

**huggles all her readers**

**oh, and don't kill me for this chapter, blame it on my buddy Dee…she's the angst lover**

**-------------------**

**Chapter 5**

Sam had not so subtly invited Rayne to join him in the shower, but she had declined, claiming she wanted to soak in the tub when he was done.

That was a pretty normal occurrence for her so he didn't think twice before padding off to the bathroom.

When she finally slipped into the hot water she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

She cupped the warm water in her hands and washed it across her face, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

She almost fell asleep, lying there in the water, when she heard the distinct rumble of the Impala pull up outside.

She sat up quicker than she wanted to and water sloshed over the side of the tub.

Why the hell was her stomach suddenly in a knot?

-------------------

Dean walked in to see Sam passed out on the bed and smiled. Mission accomplished.

When he heard the water splash in the bathroom he grinned again, he wanted to take a shower and get the smell of smoke and booze off of himself anyways.

"Hey babe," he said quietly as he came through the bathroom door.

"Hey," Rayne smiled back.

Dean toed of his boots and pulled off his shit, "Everything go…okay?"

She turned red and looked away.

He chuckled and leaned over the side of the tub and gave her a quick kiss.

"Mind if I join you? I need to take a shower."

"Sure," she smiled, pulling the rubber stopper out and letting her bathwater drain and standing up as he turned on the showerhead.

As he adjusted the temperature she grabbed the diminutive soap bar from the sill and lathered up his back, focusing on the minuscule bubbles that danced along her fingers and the planes of his muscles before swirling their way down to the swell of his ass and powerful thighs.

He groaned and leaned back into her touch.

She sighed and smiled when he turned back around, immersing his fingers in her hair and pulling her into a rough but somehow still tender kiss.

Something shot through her like a static jolt and she paused before dropping the soap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He backed her into the cold tiled wall and mistook her gasp to be from the temperature differential.

He continued his assault, licking and nipping small red marks onto her neck and collarbone before laving them away with his rough tongue.

She tugged unconsciously on his short cropped hair and he pulled his mouth back to hers, running his hand tantalizingly slow down her side before gripping her thigh and wrapping her leg around him.

His kisses were rough but tender, his tongue marking familiar patterns against her own and she relaxed in his grip reveling in the safety and security she had come to know from those arms.

He pushed her against the tile as he grunted and hiked her other leg up, supporting her between himself and the wall.

She felt his insistent heat pressed against her and curled into the crook of his neck as he positioned himself and eased his way inside her.

She moaned and her head went back, hitting the unforgiving ceramic with a dull thump.

Dean leaned forward sucking hungrily on her neck before moving, moaning when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

He chanced circling her clit with the rough pad of his finger before grabbing her thigh again as he struggled keep pace and rhythm while maintaining his footing on the soapy shower floor.

He felt the slight change in her body, knowing by feel and experience alone that she was close to loosing it.

He looked up through the water dripping of his lashes and stumbled, losing his pace and nearly his footing.

"Ray?"

She had her eyes clenched shut and he could tell the stark difference between the water falling from above them and the tears falling from her eyes.

"Rayne?" he asked, panic slicing through him, the last tremor of _want_ and _need_ coursing through his muscles before being replaced with sheer terror.

She shook her head and dropped her legs from his waist, toes stretched out trying to find the ground.

"Hey, hey, no, Rayne, what is it? Did I hurt you?" he asked, voice breaking.

She shook her head more forcefully, struggling against him, the sudden need to flee shooting through her veins like ice.

She was slipping in his grasp and he managed to lower them to the floor where she curled in on herself, stubbornly refusing to cry but her body not complying with her demands.

"Rayne, what…you're scaring me."

She choked back a sob, finally opening her eyes, but looking anywhere but Dean's face.

"Did I hurt you," he whispered, a knot of nausea growing in his stomach, "Did…did Sam…"

"No," she rasped, "God no, neither of you…" she inhaled brokenly.

She finally looked at him and saw the concern that shone in his eyes, making the green that much more soul piercing. She choked back another sob.

"Ray…"

"I don't know," she whispered.

His brow furrowed as he shifted his legs underneath himself, his palm burning like a brand on her arm.

"Talk to me."

She shook her head, "I don't understand."

"Understand what?"

She inhaled again.

Dean drug his bottom lip through his teeth, "Understand what baby," he whispered.

"Why I feel like this…like…like what I did was wrong," she said so softly Dean barely heard her.

"With Sam?"

She nodded again, burying her face in her hand.

"Hey, hey, Rayne, look at me," he rumbled, pulling her hand away and lacing his fingers in hers.

"We're all freaking out, okay? You…you've been the rock this whole damn time, hell, maybe I shouldn't have pushed you guys into this, set the damn thing up…"

"It's not you're fault."

"Well you didn't do anything wrong."

When she continued to stare at the floor he sighed and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Rayne…this isn't easy, okay? But I love you, you didn't do anything wrong. Sam loves you, he didn't do anything wrong. Okay? We just…" he sighed again. "This is new for all of us, hell, the only threesome I ever had was with two girls…and this," he said, waving his hand, "Goes way beyond that…I mean, this isn't just a fuck, this is…well, it's us."

She sighed again, her breathing returning to normal and looked at him.

He smiled sadly. "Baby, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just nerves. We're all driving without a map on this one."

He smiled at her again before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"You okay?"

She nodded and wiped at her face with her hand.

"We _all_ okay?"

She smirked and nodded again.

Dean smiled back.

---------------------------

Dean led her back into the room, his hand on the small of her back preventing her from retreating back into the cave of the bathroom.

Rayne heaved a sigh of relief when she saw Sam in a dead sleep.

"Babe?"

She startled and looked at Dean before looking back towards the bed, the sheet hanging precariously over Sam's hips.

She sighed and smiled slightly, "I'm okay," she whispered before they moved to the bed.

She climbed in first and settled next to Sam, who automatically draped an arm over her waist and pulled her body back towards his.

Dean smiled, clicking off the lamp and crawling in beside her.

He took her hand and linked his fingers with hers, bringing it up to rest between their faces.

"Okay?"

She smiled and nodded as he leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose before meeting her lips softly.

"'Night baby," he whispered, forehead resting against hers.

"'Night."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rayne tried not to be too aloof after that, but the truth was her mind was still raging over everything that had happened.

She had tried to be so strong in the beginning, be the calm in the storm, the voice of reason for the three of them that she never addressed and answered the own questions that were building in her mind.

Dean didn't tell her but he had filled Sam in on her meltdown in the shower one night when they went to grab dinner.

Of course Dean had to quick backtrack to get Sam off his sudden rampage to go talk to her, finally convincing him to give her time and space, threatening to keep driving in circles and not returning to the motel until Sam finally agreed.

Rayne still found time to be with Dean, she found time to be with Sam, but she couldn't quite bring herself to initiate or go along with anything once they all climbed in bed together at night.

She was getting there, slowly but surely, she just wasn't there yet.

--------------------------

"Dean…we got a problem," Sam sighed, typing away at his laptop, sitting at the desk in the corner.

"What? Did the O2 tank explode and blow off part of our space capsule?" Rayne mumbled from where she was curled up against Dean's chest on the bed.

Sam's eyebrows shot up and a grin danced across Dean's face as he craned his neck to look at her.

"What? _Apollo 13_ was on last night, leave me alone."

Both boys chuckled before returning to what they were doing, Sam on his laptop and Dean with the TV remote.

"Alright, what's the problem Houston?"

Rayne rolled her eyes and snatched the remote from Dean.

"Well, we got that poltergeist we have to take care of…and we're still 200 miles from there…"

"So?"

"So, apparently there's a vengeful spirit…600 miles behind us."

Dean sighed and glanced at the television as Rayne kept changing channels before getting up and walking over to Sam.

"So, we're closer to the poltergeist, we'll hit that first and backtrack."

"That's not all."

"Oh god, what?"

"The spirit's already killed two people."

That caught Rayne's attention, not that she hadn't been listening before, but this was apparently more than a standard haunting.

"Great," Dean groaned, running his hand over his face and pacing between the window and the small table.

"Why don't we split up?"

"No."

"Dean, I can go back, you guys can go take care…"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't read that ancient lingo shit we gotta use this time to get rid of the poltergeist, I need you there."

"Fine, then you go back."

Dean's eyes rolled back in his head as he groaned and resumed his pacing.

"Guys…"

"I'm not going back Sam…we'll just…I dunno, come back for the poltergeist or something."

"What?" Sam asked, his voice breaking, "Dean, the poltergeist has already attacked the father and threatened the daughter…"

"Guys?"

"Well what do you suggest we do Sam?" Dean asked, his irritation peaking.

"Pay attention to me!" Rayne boomed, lifting her shirt and her bra in the process flashing both Dean and Sam.

Instantly their eyes shot to her body, Sam recovered first, his cheeks burning red before he looked away.

Rayne smirked, sighing and pulling her shirt back down.

"Guys, I can…Dean!" she said, bringing his attention back from where it had still been fixated on her now covered chest.

"Hmm?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"I can go back, you guys go deal with the poltergeist and then we'll meet up."

"No."

She looked at Dean with wide eyes.

"Why the hell not?"

"'Cause…we only got one car," he stuttered.

She snorted, looking at him like he was insane.

"Are you serious? _That's_ the excuse you're giving me?"

Even Sam chuckled, settling back into his seat.

"Like I haven't stolen a damn car before," she scoffed.

Dean groaned and slumped onto the second seat at the table.

"Dean…ghosts was practically all I dealt with before I met you guys, I can handle it."

His head went back and hit the drywall with a thud.

"Doesn't mean I like it," he mumbled.

Rayne glanced over at Sam who just smiled sadly at her.

She sighed and walked over to Dean, straddling his lap, his hands instinctively reaching up to grasp her hips.

"It'll be what? A week, tops? It'll be fine Dean…you know we have to."

He sighed and brought his head back up.

"I know."

--------------------------

Dean and Sam took Rayne to a local shopping center where she picked out a standard white pickup in the middle of the night. The most inconspicuous vehicle on the road practically, seeing as let alone regular civilians but practically every commercial fleet in the country had a couple hundred.

Before she broke in she slinked off into the shadows armed with a screwdriver and removed four different license plates, placing them all on a different car then they had come off of.

The truck would be hard enough to track down, but add in the fact that the plates had been changed, along with other cars, by the time the owners realized the plates they had weren't their own, and by the time the sorry excuse for law enforcement figured out the puzzle of the swapped numbers, she would no longer have use for the truck and it would long be ditched on some back road, wiped of all prints.

Dean couldn't help but marvel at the way her mind worked when it came to things like this. He watched her carefully as they cruised the parking lot, keeping lookout as she put her plan into action.

"Guess her Dad didn't get put away for grand theft auto for nothing," Sam joked, smiling at Dean when he turned and smirked at him.

Within five minutes she had the plates switched, the door popped and the truck of her choice hotwired.

Dean brought the Impala idling behind the truck as Sam handed her her duffle which she tossed into the bed of the truck.

She leaned down and kissed Sam through the window.

"You be careful."

"I will," she smiled before walking back around to the truck and leaning in to kiss Dean as well before he sighed and pulled away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Once she got in town the research part wasn't too hard to track down. Unfortunately the cemetery where the body was, was also right on the edge of a neighborhood.

She waited until the dead of the night before taking the truck through the gates and parking as close to the plot as she could.

The edge of her shovel had just broken a hole though the lid of the coffin when she heard a twig snap behind her.

Before she even had time to turn her body was lifted from the hole in the ground and flung into a nearby statue of an angel.

She blinked her eyes and tried to regain her breath that had been so suddenly knocked from her and managed to catch a blurry glimpse of the apparition of the bitch she was currently trying to torch.

"Oh honey, that was a bad idea."

The silver woman sneered in the moonlight before suddenly appearing in front of Rayne and grabbing hold of her throat tossing her several more feet into a gravestone.

Rayne screamed before biting down on her cheek so hard she tasted blood when she felt the sickening pop of her shoulder coming out of joint.

She focused her swirling vision in on the ghost with a glare of rage.

Holding her arm close to her body she made a dive for the rock salt filled shotgun that lay by the open grave.

The enraged spirit once again materialized in front of her and phantom scratches tore down Rayne's chest, blooding blossoming under her shirt from the unseen wounds.

"Bitch!" she screamed, hand blindly finding shotgun again and whipping it at the specter woman's face, unloading a round into her face.

With a screech she watched the woman dissolve in on herself, the sparkles of flying salt melting spots through her airy form like ice before she disappeared.

Without waiting, Rayne rolled over with a groan and grabbed the salt container, using the shovel with one hand to break a bigger hole into the coffin lid before dumping the whole container on the brittle bones.

She twisted the cap off a bottle of lighter fluid and emptied its contents on top before striking a match on her belt buckle and dropping it in the hole, watching with a smug smile on her face as the bones went up in flames.

She had barely regained her breath when she heard sirens approaching fast from the distance.

"Shit," she scrambled back to the truck wrenching the door open, before throwing her duffle and shovel back across the seat, she glanced back once, wishing she had the time to at least refill the grave.

She stomped the gas as the first red and blue strobe lights careened around the corner.

She took a kamikaze left hand turn into a subdivision and prayed to god the cops didn't know these cul-de-sacs and residential roads well enough to cut her off.

She exited the neighborhood just in time to see a pair of cop cruisers come barreling around the corner, before righting themselves in pursuit of the truck.

"Son of a bitch," she hissed, arching in her seat, grabbing for her pocket knife with her one good hand, the movement sending pain igniting across her chest, reminding her of her injuries.

She sighed when her fingers closed around the cool metal in her back pocket and she quick dropped it in her lap as she cut a corner, taking the truck precariously close to two wheels before flooring it down a dirt road.

She spotted an abandoned warehouse off the main road and crashed through a barbed wire fence and sped through an open field to the building.

She jammed her hand into the light switch killing the white headlights as she watched the cops tear down the road past her hideout.

She finally inhaled a shaky breath before taking the pocket knife and slicing right down the front of her shit, opening the mauled fabric to take stock of the gashes that bitch had opened across her chest.

She went to reach for her duffle and turned a little too much causing tendrils of liquid fire to shoot though her shoulder, curling their way into her neck and jaw, down her arm and across her back.

Her hand hit the steering wheel and she panted harshly, a sheen of sweat starting to bead at her hairline.

She ripped a strip of her shredded shirt off and stuffed it in her mouth before placing her hand under her arm.

She inhaled and pushed up in one quick, ugly jolt and screamed into the crumpled cloth as tears streamed down her cheeks.

When her breath finally returned in short, ragged gasps she spit the cloth out, finally reaching over to her pack and returning with a small silver flask.

She unscrewed the metal cap and took a gulp of the searing liquid before emptying the alcoholic contents over her chest.

She dropped the flask on the seat and grabbed a hold of the steering wheel with white knuckles as the burn slowly subsided from her flesh, the blood mixing with the vodka and marking sick pink blooms across her bra.

She reached up with a shaky hand to wipe the sweat from her eyes before once again palming her pocket knife and snapping on the overhead cabin light, folding herself over and yanking on the wires underneath the trucks dash.

She blinked her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear the pain ridden cobwebs before finally finding the wire dedicated to the brake lights and sliced the blade through it.

She finally allowed herself time to breath and tossed the blade back into her bag.

When she opened her eyes she cursed herself as she saw the swirling blue and red lights pause on the road before the cruiser accelerated in reverse.

"Fuck," she hissed, slamming her fist into the overhead light that she had left on in her stupor and wrenched down on the shifter, the truck groaned as she abused it, sending gravel ticking as she floored it in reverse, crashing though the flimsy aluminum door at the back of the warehouse.

The metal screeched and caught on the truck's body before finally breaking free as she jammed the gears back into drive and tore down the road.

She was pleased when she glanced in the rearview and saw the first cop barrel into the debris just in time for a second to crash into its trunk.

She chuckled until she saw two more maneuver around them to follow in the pursuit.

She weaved her way back into town trying to find somewhere she could ditch the truck without being suspiciously close to the motel but still close enough for her to walk back in her injured state.

She saw the faint glow of blue in her rearview and cut a corner into an alley, grimacing as she heard the bed screech against the wall she had mistakenly judged the distance of.

She pulled past another alley that cut across before jamming the shifter in reverse and backing the truck into it in a wild arc that slammed the front bumper into the building's brick wall, knocking it askew and almost off.

She backed into the second alley, snatching the keys and tossing them in her bag as she grabbed a clean shirt, making short work of wiping off prints before she sprinted down the darkened street back towards the motel.

------------

She stuck to the shadows and paused long enough to shed her destroyed shirt before pulling on another and continued on her way back to the motel.

She let out a sigh as she heard the door click shut behind her and leaned back, grimacing as pain once again throbbed through her shoulder.

She stripped of her shirt and jeans, eyeing the gashes across her chest that at least had stopped bleeding.

She stumbled her way into the bathroom, snatching a hand towel and dousing it in cold water before gingerly cleaning herself up, pulling on her last clean shirt.

She trudged back to the bed and collapsed in a heap, praying for the morning when Sam and Dean would be there to pick her up.

---------

**A/N: ****Random enough for ya? ...blame the plot bunny...he attacked me and was like 'random car chase!'...and then I watched Shooter with Wahlberg ::drool:: and the bitch bit me and was like 'random car chase while injured!' ******

**...furry lil bastard**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter people…hope I do it justice…**

**Oh yea, reviews would be ::love:: ;)**

**--------------------**

**Chapter 8**

i Somewhere in Rayne's hazy mind she heard the knock on the door.

She reached down blindly, finding her knife in the mass of mangled clothes and she stomped her way to the door.

She wrenched the door open, even the hinges squeaked in protest.

Dean couldn't help but grin, she stood there, knife raised, poised for the kill, hair tousled from sleep and sticking up in every direction, eyes set in a death glare. /i 

lj-cut "Hey baby," he grinned, leaning in to kiss her as he walked past her, setting the coffee he carried down on the small side table.

Sam's eyes went wide when he saw her before he broke into a grin.

"Hey Ray," he whispered, cupping her face in his hands, ignoring the still raised knife as he kissed her.

The fire seemed to leave her stance and he grinned, trying in vain to tame her unruly hair.

Dean saw the mess of bloody and tangled clothes on the floor and his system shot into alarm mode.

"What happened?!"

Rayne groaned, dropping her knife back onto the pile of clothes as Sam shut the door, noting the same mess Dean had just seen.

She face-planted herself into the pillow and waved a hand in a noncommittal response.

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

"Like hell!" Dean boomed, snatching up a piece of shredded clothing.

Sam settled down next to her on the bed.

"Rayne?"

She rolled over and glanced at both of them.

"Things went psycho last night, I'm fine."

"Psycho?" Dean asked with a suspicious lift of his eyebrow.

"Yea, well, the bitch didn't like the fact that I was trying to end her, decided it'd be fun to play a lil round of ping pong with my ass and the gravestones."

"What?" Sam's voice broke.

Her hand rested on his thigh, trying to quell his worry.

"I'm fine babe, just a little dislocated shoulder."

"Just a little…" Dean scrambled on the bed and instantly started poking around.

"Dean! Dean, stop!" she slapped at his hands, groaning as he happened to hit her chest.

"What?!" he asked, eyes wide with concern.

"I shot the bitch with the shotgun, problem was nosy neighbors called the cops. Had my ass in a high speed chase."

Sam's eyes looked like saucers and she grinned at him.

"Seriously hun, calm down, the whole freaked out look doesn't suit you."

He grinned despite himself and glanced away for a second.

"I managed to lose them and ditched the truck, everything's fine."

Dean's face had calmed considerably but he still eyed her suspiciously.

"Why'd you jerk when I hit your chest?"

She sighed and sat herself up, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Oh my god," Sam whispered.

"Yea, the bitch decided to start a little catfight. Got her claws in me before I got the round off."

Dean got back up and stormed his way out of the door, just to return a second later with the first aid kit from the Impala.

"Dean…"

"Shut up."

Her eyebrow raised in surprise.

"No…you shut up and listen to me. This hunt was a hell of a lot harder than it should have been and a hell of a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. I'm the one that got beat to hell and chased through town last night so you calm your ass down and put that thing away. I'll let you clean my ass up later, but as of right now I just want the two of you here. I haven't slept worth a shit without the two of you, so shut and put that away."

Dean and Sam sat in silence.

Finally with a sigh Dean put the kit on the end table and bent down to take off his boots.

"We haven't either," Sam whispered.

Rayne looked over at him, "What?"

"Slept well…without you."

Her breath caught in her throat and she looked at Dean who smirked and shrugged his shoulders as he draped his leather jacket over a chair before stripping down to his boxers and climbing in beside her.

Sam stood up, following Dean's example and began shedding his layers of clothing.

Dean's rough fingers danced across her cheek and turned her to him.

She smiled before meeting him in a soft kiss, she felt his hand tremble down her arm before hesitantly planting itself on her hip.

"I'm not gonna break," she whispered, feeling Sam climb in behind her.

She turned into his waiting kiss and moaned when she felt Dean's lips whisper against her neck.

Her body shook with a nervous tremble when she felt Sam's thumb sweep across her nipple while another, different hand marked a path of heat down her stomach before slipping its fingers under the hem of her panties.

Just as quickly as the fleeting touch had started it disappeared leaving her groaning from the loss of contact.

She barely had the consciousness to open her eyes to see Sam's deep green eyes staring at her as he moved down the bed and peeled the last bit of clothing from her body.

Somewhere in the fog of her mind she wondered where Dean went until she felt him tug her earlobe into his mouth, the barest touch sending her back into an arch.

"Sshh baby," he hissed, "We've got you."

She tried to calm her racing nerves by focusing in on the fact that she had been with both of them. It's not like what they were doing to her body was anything new, she knew the touch and love of both sets of arms, but combining the two together were quickly sending her mind swirling into a sea of endorphins and ecstasy that was threatening to pull her under a tidal wave and knock her unconscious.

Dean felt her shudder beneath him and being fully aware of where Sam's intentions were headed, he laced his fingers through hers, squeezing reassuringly before capturing her in a slow, wet kiss, letting his tongue caress her lips before delving into the depth of her mouth, distracting her with slow, unyielding strokes of his tongue against her own.

She felt Sam murmur something against the skin of her thigh, not being able to make out the words but her skin erupting in shivers just the same.

He nipped lightly before kissing away the sting of his teeth, letting his finger slide through her moist folds, circling his thumb over her throbbing nub in slow, measured movements.

She arched against Dean, grinding against Sam's nimble, long fingers.

Her free hand blindly reached for Sam's silky hair as he looped his arm under her thigh and kissed the edge of her heated flesh.

As he dipped his molten hot tongue into the groove of her body, teasing her with the tip of his tongue she threw her head back with a cry.

"Oh god," she panted, finally breaking away from Dean's mouth, drawing much needed ragged breaths into her oxygen starved lungs.

Dean sucked at her neck and groaned into her skin, glancing down to watch Sam.

Rayne hitched her leg higher, original feelings of _too much, too fast_ becoming quickly silenced by needs of _more, now..._

Her hand stumbled, reaching between their bodies and finding the thick heat between Dean's legs.

"Oh fuck," he whispered, burying his face in her neck before latching on to a tight nipple as he bucked into her hand.

Sam moaned as she assaulted his senses, her sent invading his nostrils and her flavor washing across his tongue.

The vibration from his mouth shot though her nerves and she arched into his ministrations.

She felt him smile against her and she let out a soft chuckle before meeting his eyes.

She grinned back before catching Dean's eyes.

She ran her finger over the creases by his eyes as a slow grin spread across his face and leaned in to kiss him as she felt Sam once again crawl his way back up to her.

Dean broke the kiss, bracing himself as he trailed his hand down to pick up where his brother's mouth had left off.

Feeling Dean's fingers soft against her she groaned into Sam's kiss before turning onto her side, his hand coming up to palm her cheek and hold her to him.

Dean curled his body around hers, her back flush against his chest and she felt the tremor of need course through him.

Using her own wetness on his hand he slicked himself, stroking fast and hard before letting himself settle into the crease of her ass.

Rayne involuntarily pushed back into the contact, breaking her kiss with Sam and moaning as Dean's mouth found the juncture of her shoulder and neck.

She happened to catch his eye as he slowly eased himself inside her, inch by tantalizing inch.

He drew on a reserve of willpower he didn't know he had and shuddered, pressing his face into her shoulder before lifting her leg in his strong hand, and catching Sam's eye as he moved to fit against them.

No matter what she could have imagined nothing would have prepared for the feeling of both of them seated deep within her body. The heat, the fullness, the sheer power and electricity that boiled in her blood stemming from some deep seated love and need that they all had for each other.

Dean renewed his assault on her neck and shoulder as Sam pulled her into a kiss, palming the overheated flushed flesh of her breast before pulling out just enough to feel the smooth drag of skin and sweat before entering her once more.

She felt Dean shudder again behind her, the simple movement of Sam within her stimulating him through the thin layer of skin between them.

Her mind skidded into a thought of whether or not they were okay with that, but hearing Dean whisper in her ear how much he loved her as Sam's lips migrated to her cheek and neck as he continued slipping in and out of her, lengthening his strokes with each pull any doubts she had were washed from her mind.

This was them. This was anything and everything any of them had ever needed. The sheer force of the love and lust and need and want that was literally lying heavy and thick in the air was the only thing that mattered anymore.

She felt Dean roll his hips in short, smooth jerks, letting Sam do the brunt of the movement for them.

Her mind suddenly exploded with pure unadulterated bliss and rapture and like the eye of a hurricane everything slowed, everything went quiet.

She could feel the slow slide of skin between the three of them. The scrape of Dean's sharp teeth and petal softness of Sam's lips against her skin. She felt the tight, gentle hold of Dean's thick fingers on her thigh and Sam's longer, skinnier digits that caressed her chest.

Slowly the sounds came back, Dean's soft grunt and Sam's whispered plea into her mouth. Her own wetness trying to draw him back within her as he pulled out for another thrust, muffled at first before it all came crashing back like a wave crashing onto the shore.

Her head went back, stopping as it hit Dean's strong shoulder, Sam's nose finding the crook of her neck as her body spasmed between them, liquid fire chasing an adrenaline shot of ice through her veins as her body took its release, gripping and clenching around her lovers as they took their own release from her body, Dean first, shortly followed by Sam.

The force of her release caused its own temporary black out feeling. She regained mental consciousness to feel Dean slip free and Sam appear with a soft washcloth, cleaning her gently before himself and finally handing it to Dean.

Dean returned the curl of his body around hers, his hard thigh finding its way between her own soft legs.

Sam settled back in beside her and draped his own arm over her body, slightly above his brother's.

She grinned a slow lazy smiled, bringing her own leg to hook over Sam's, sliding her calf over his.

"My boys," she whispered, feeling the feather of Dean's lips ghosting over her neck as Sam buried his face between her cheek and the pillow.


End file.
